Everyone loves to take a road trip. From escaping for a few days to a refreshing winter or summer vacation, it is not surprising that the RV market has been growing. Escaping cold winters, snowbirds have been known to spend months living out of RVs; however, in recent years there has been an influx of young families purchasing RVs, emphasizing spending time together, but doing so while on a budget, and RVing has always offered that.
Anyone who has ever had to couple a trailer hitch to the receiver of their towing vehicle knows that it can be a cumbersome, dirty, and often a frustrating task. In the case of large loads, such as RVs, boats equestrian trailers, which can be hard to maneuver in a safe and controlled manner, a weight distribution hitch is required to improve the towing vehicle's ability to brake, steer, and turn, preventing dangerous out-of-control driving situations. Unfortunately, the combination of an adjustable weight distribution shank and adjustable ball mount, results in a heavy hitch-head assembly, with an awkward center of mass, which is difficult to pick up, move, and insert into the receiver on a towing vehicle. Add in a lubricated ball mount, and now not only is the hitch-head assembly awkward and heavy, it is also slippery.